You Are My Sunshine
by Penny Watson Lafayette
Summary: One shot; Daedalus knows Icarus' new 'friend' Helios is a lot more than that. But how far will Icarus' obsession over this boy take him?


Daedalus always knew it wouldn't end well. The moment that boy stepped in the door, he lit up the entire house. Daedalus knew he wasn't just Icarus' friend.

And it was then that Icarus grew two passions. The first, for Helios- the boy whose eyes were too dazzling, whose smile was too blinding. The second- for flying. There is a very peculiar phenomenon, wherein when one person feels they are obsessing over another, they quickly throw themselves into some other pursuit in order to try and cultivate a personality. For Icarus, flying was the secondary pursuit and Helios was the first.

Every day after school, he would rush out to build the little aeroplane he was working so hard on. Sometimes Helios would follow, and shed light on areas that needed fixing. Through Icarus' endeavours not to focus on Helios, the two of them became entwined; weaving in and out of each other, two lone threads in the tapestry of the Gods.

These afternoons, the backyard basked in Helios' golden glow, and Icarus found himself filled with joy. Helios' smile was infectious, his jokes so bad you couldn't help but laugh along with them. This schoolboy crush ended up growing into something far greater.

Just as afternoon turned to twilight, Helios invited Icarus to go home with him, and Icarus enthusiastically replied.

Helios' home was expansive, the walls a muted blue. It made Icarus feel so small, feel so trapped in his prison of a house. The two boys rushed up the stairs, to where Helios' bedroom was. Laughter erupted from behind his closed doors- laughter that Helios' parents were too far away to hear. Icarus was free.

After hours of bathing in Helios' light, Icarus found he was being led out onto the balcony. Helios showed him a telescope, with which the two of them could look up into the Heavens. But Icarus didn't care for the Heavens, when the brightest star of all was right beside him.

From that night onwards, Icarus felt they had a connection. His head was filled with sunshine-tinted daydreams of Helios, the boy who brought light with him wherever he went.

It was weeks later when the news came. Helios had been accepted to a prestigious boarding school on the other side of the country. He'd have to leave Icarus behind.

That threw Icarus into a frenzy. He kept himself from slipping into the jaws of madness by frantically completing this aeroplane, by researching meteorology, by learning to beat flight simulators. For two weeks he continued like this- building and researching and trying to teach himself how to cope and failing.

When the two weeks were over, that fateful weekend arrived. Icarus planned to surprise Helios- to fly over to his boarding school and pay a visit. He knew the plane was sound mechanically, he knew how to fly safely. He should have known everything he needed to. Flying felt like Helios- that feeling of rising up, soaring above all else. It was a feeling Icarus knew well; it was what drew him in to both his passions.

Take-off went smoothly, and so did the beginning of the flight. Icarus' plane may have been small and handmade, but it wasn't unsafe. The sky and its clouds created a patchy carpet of blue and white beneath him. This was something he knew, something he was capable of.

He could see the familiar turrets of Helios' school approaching now; they were getting closer and closer. They looked just like in the photos Helios had so excitedly shown him- Helios' telescope was even in the corner of one of the balconies.

It was when Icarus peered further down, through the window and over all the buttons and dials in the cockpit, that he was shocked. Helios, the beacon of goodness, held the hand of a boy. A boy who Icarus didn't know. A boy who wasn't Icarus. A boy who could be taking Helios away from him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Icarus was so enraged he flung his hands off of the control wheel.

_You'll never know dear; how much I love you_

The plane collided with the balcony, Helios' telescope lens shattering.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
